A master device, which is a wireless communication device that carries out wireless communication based on the Bluetooth (Registered Trademark) low energy, a short range wireless communication standard, receives identification information, referred to as advertisement, which a slave device, another wireless communication device that is a communication partner, transmits periodically, and, after transmitting a connection request to the slave device, carries out transmission and reception of data with the slave device (refer to, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2012-142877).